I'll Cover You
by Klaine-Angel504
Summary: Just a short 4-part Klaine story. Fluff and hopefully funny? Please please please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

KURT:

Kurt was lying on his bed, still in his school clothes listening to Wicked on his iPod. He was so engulfed in Defying Gravity that he barely noticed his phone vibrating next to him. Reluctantly he picked it up find a new text message from Blaine. Kurt smiled; he hadn't talked to his boyfriend in what… a day? Kurt had been busy helping Carole take care of his dad and Finn. There was a flu epidemic going around the town. Unfortunately, both of them had gotten it.

**Hi sweetie pie. ~Blaine**

Blaine's sweet pet names always brought a smile to Kurt's face.

_Hi Blainey, what's up? ~Kurt_

He put his phone down and barely got half way through a song before Blaine texted back.

**Nm, just sitting in my dorm. Jeff went out for dinner a while ago and he hasn't come back yet. We had Warblers practice before… other than that not much. ~Blaine**

That's…strange. Blaine loved eating; he basically lived in the dinning pavilion. It distraught Kurt that Blaine would skip out on going there.

_You didn't go with Jeff to eat dinner? Are you feeling ok? ~Kurt_

Kurt just continually stared at his phone till Blaine texted back.

**Yeah I'm fine, just not in the mood I guess. ~Blaine**

Kurt could tell that something was wrong but before he could reply Blaine texted him again.

**Hey so what's up with you? ~Blaine**

Now it was obvious Blaine didn't want to talk, so Kurt just brushed the problem aside and texted back.

_Nm, listening to my iPod. Carole worked the afternoon shift today so I was stuck taking care of Finn and my Dad. And you know how Finn is when he's sick. Now Carole's home and making dinner. I'm so tired! ~Kurt_

To be honest Kurt was really tired. After school all he wanted to do was sleep because Kurt had barely slept in the last week and a half. Oddly he stopped sleeping just after Blaine had left from his last visit. But Kurt dares not mention that or Blaine would freak out on him. Blaine was just a drama queen.

Blaine texted back, maybe a minute later.

**Baby, that totally sucks! I'm so sorry; I wish I was there with you! But I'm stuck in this stupid place! :( ~Blaine**

Suspicion spread over Kurt. First Blaine didn't want to go to the dinning pavilion, and now he was calling Dalton stupid? Dalton literally saved his life! And it had brought them together! But Blaine loved Dalton, what could make him hate it?

But Kurt also realized that if he started asking questions again, Blaine would only get mad.

He faintly heard Carole's voice calling him from upstairs. So he just assumed dinner was ready.

_Blainey I have to go. Bye! See you in… 2 days! ~Kurt_

With that he plugged his phone into the charger, turned off his iPod and ran up the stairs to where Carole was waiting at the table with some well over cooked fish from Kurt's perspective.

"Hi Kurt! Guess it's just you and me tonight!" Carole said as she put Kurt's fish in front of him. She was perky, a little too perky if you asked Kurt.

But he did his best fake smile as he picked up his fork, "I guess so."

BLAINE:

_Blainey I have to go. Bye! See you in… 2 days! ~Kurt_

Blaine sighed. Kurt had been busy all this week. With school, glee club, and taking care of his family. Blaine didn't get to talk to him in the last two days. He missed Kurt so much. He missed not being able to see him every day. He missed holding him in his arms. Without Kurt there next to him everyday something was just missing.

Ever since Blaine left Kurt's house a week ago, Blaine has been… different somehow. He didn't feel like getting out of bed in the morning. He really wasn't paying attention in any of his classes. And lately, he hasn't been eating. This worried many of the Warblers because he also hasn't been feeling up to singing his many solos. Jeff, Nick, Wes and Dave have taken it upon themselves to try to cheer him up. But nothing works.

Blaine was half asleep on his bed, still in his uniform, when Jeff, his roommate emerged from the hallway with many little snacks huddled in his arms. "Nick, Dave and Wes all say hi." Jeff mumbled through his teeth because he was holding a half-eaten cookie with his mouth. He kicked the dorm room door closed, and dumped all the snacks onto his desk.

Jeff was Blaine's roommate of… 5 months. He transferred a while back, and Blaine had kind of adopted him because he was a loner type. Not talking to anybody his first day. But since then he has warmed up to everyone.

Jeff groaned at his unmoving roommate, "Dude, c'mon. You haven't eaten in days! Have a cookie," He held up a brand new chocolate chip cookie.

Blaine moaned, only one quarter asleep now. He put the cookie down and walked over to Blaine's bed. He then started vigorously shaking Blaine. But Blaine just flipped over so he was lying on his stomach now. Then he mumbled something incomprehensible into his pillow.

Jeff kneeled down next to Blaine's hidden face. "What?" He tried to make his tone less annoyed and more caring.

Blaine lifted his head only slightly and mumbled, "Kurt had another bad day." His face fell back onto his pillows.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "That's the 5th this week. And just because he is having a bad week doesn't mean you have to! Let's get up, go out! How about coffee! You like coffee, hell you love coffee!"

Blaine flipped over again and heaved a heavy sigh. "Kurt loves coffee too." He whispered dreamily. "God I miss him"

"C'mon dude. None of us can stand to see you like this! What'll make you cheer up?" Jeff gently poked Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine made a pained face and grumbled under his breath, "Kuuuuuuuurt!"

Jeff sighed. He got up and walked over to his own bed to take off his shoes. "Dude, I can't force you to do anything. But seriously it is hurting us all to see you all depressed. And the Warblers said they were sorry for the emergency meeting on Saturday last week! But just because Kurt isn't by your side every waking moment, doesn't mean you should stay in here all day! Eat something, do something! I don't care, just…"

He shook his head and threw his shoes into the corner. He got off his bed and walked back over to Blaine's side again. "Get better man. Please?"

Blaine propped himself up on his elbows and looked into Luke's eyes. "I'm sorry Jeff; it's just, without Kurt here. Oh I don't know… life is just… boring" he sighed "I'm just sorry ok?"

"Ok man. I'm here for you whenever you feel like talking ok? We're all here for you." Jeff opened his arms and Blaine fell into his hug. The warmth of Jeff's body comforted Blaine. But he wasn't Kurt. Blaine wanted to be with Kurt so badly it hurt! But tomorrow was Thursday, and then Friday, when Blaine would hop in his car and drive to Lima to be with his amazing boyfriend for the whole weekend.

He can survive till then. He just had to pull it together, for the Warblers sake. He pulled back from the hug, sat up on his bad and gave a tentative smile, '"Thanks man. I'm gunna take a shower and get to sleep early tonight. Ok with you?"

Jeff smiled and nodded, "Yeah man of course!" He walked back over to his side of the room while Blaine slowly stood up, grabbed his pajamas and a granola bar before disappearing into the bathroom.

KURT:

"So how was school today honey?" Carole asked Kurt.

Kurt was just moving his fish around on his plate while he gave a halfhearted answer, "It was… great Carole. Half the school is out with the flu and we had midterms to do. Not only that but we were forced to have old leftovers for lunch cause the people who usually cook the food are out… sick."

Carole noticed that he wasn't eating, "Honey? Kurt is everything alright?"

Kurt placed his fork down on the table and sighed. "I miss Blaine. I mean I barely get to talk to him anymore; everything just gets in our way, school, the flu getting so many people sick, and you working most of the time. I barely have time to sleep, which I have kind of stopped doing lately." He tried to mumble out the last part of that sentence but it didn't work in hiding what he said.

This caught Carole by surprise, "You haven't been sleeping honey? That's terrible! When did this start sweet heart?"

Kurt shrugged, "Maybe… a little more than a week ago?"

Carole thought about this for a second then realized something, "About the same time Blaine left?"

Kurt slumped into his seat, "Sounds about right, Carole."

She gently placed her hand on top of his, "I know it must suck without him. But believe me all of this time apart, will only make your relationship with…" She sighed, "Blaine, stronger. Stronger than it has ever been before."

Kurt just slowly nodded. "Thanks Carole. I'm gunna head to bed early today; hopefully I'll be able to sleep tonight." He shrugged and got out of his seat.

Carole stood up and gave her step-son a hug, "Everything will be alright!" She whispered into his ear. Then she started to clear away the table. Kurt just sulked back downstairs to his room.

He hoped into a hot shower. The water really soothed him, as if every droplet was medicine for a bad mood. Once he got out of the shower he slipped into his favorite red, satin pajamas. He yawned tiredly as he jumped into bed. Then he got an idea and hopped out of his bed and ran over to his charging phone. He unplugged it and walked back to his bed. As he sat down he began to dial a number that he had come to memorize and waited…

BLAINE:

Blaine's phone was still on his bed when Kurt called. But luckily Blaine was out of the shower. When Jeff heard Blaine's phone vibrating, he yelled to him, "Blaine, your phones ringing!"

Not but a second later Blaine emerged from the bathroom wearing red flannel pajama pants and pulling a gray t-shirt over his head. When he saw who was calling his heart did a little tap dance. Then he answered Kurt's call.

"Hi Kurt!"

_"Hey Blainey, I was just calling to say goodnight!"_

"How about we talk a little more before we say goodnight?" Blaine smiled.

Blaine could hear Kurt laugh, man he missed that laugh, _"Sounds good to me. So what's up?"_

Blaine sat down on his bed. "Oh nothing really. I was just getting ready for bed. I thought I would hit the hay early tonight. And how are you my sweet?

Kurt gave a tiny giggle before answering. Blaine had an opportunity and he jumped out of his seat to get a bag of chips from Jeff's desk. _"That's so weird! I had the exact same though. Although I'm not sure it would do me any good." _Kurt sighed into the phone.

"Why wouldn't it do you any good baby? Is everything ok? Oh my, are you sick too now?" Blaine tried his hardest not to sound too worried, but with Kurt he couldn't help but feel worried when something was wrong.

_"No, no, no! Honey, don't worry! I just... just haven't been getting any sleep lately."_

"Baby! When did this start? You slept just fine when I was there two weeks ago!"

_"Almost two weeks ago Blaine. It's only been a week and a half. And now you sound just like Carole when I told her at dinner. But it started just after you left. Maybe a full day later?"_

"Baby, I'm so sorry!"

_"Why are you sorry?"_

"Well it started just after I left right?"

_"Right."_

"So I just can't help but feel, almost… responsible for your insomnia somehow."

_"Baby! Don't think like that it probably has nothing to do with you. Most likely it has to do with the flu epidemic going around."_

Blaine calmed down a little but questions still buzzed around in his head. Was this his fault? What had he done to do this to his boyfriend? Would Kurt be ok this weekend? "Well at least I know you're safe; thanks to your impeccable hand washing skills."

They both gave a light laughter. They continued to talk until 11:30. They had to stop because Jeff had had enough. He was getting so impatient that he threw one of his pillows and it nailed Blaine in the side of the face.

"OW! What the heck man?"

_"What happened?"_ Kurt asked sounding alarmed.

Blaine threw the pillow back at Jeff, but it missed him by about two feet. "Jeff threw a pillow at my head! Obviously he's trying to tell me something."

_"How about we have been talking for three and a half hours and he needs sleep? That sounds like something Jeff would say."_

"Ha-ha! You are so right"

_"I know I am! But we better get off the phone before he begins throwing things a little harder than pillows."_

"That would be bad! Well goodnight my sweet! Sweet dreams!"

_"Goodnight Blainey!"_

"Two days!"

_"Two days."_

Blaine hung up his dying phone, and quickly plugged it into its charger. Then he collapsed onto his bed.

From across the room he heard Jeff mumble, "About time!"

Blaine would've gotten mad, but he was in too much of a good mood. He just simply turned off his light and wondered off into sweet blissful sleep.

KURT:

"Two days."

Kurt hung up his phone and put it back onto its charger. Kurt gave a dreamy sigh as he laid back onto his bed, and wrapped himself in his cool sheets. And for the first time in the last week and a half he found himself falling asleep.

TWO DAYS...


	2. Chapter 2

KURT:

Kurt's eyes fluttered open Thursday morning. This was his first full night of sleep in a week and a half. But he was pretty tired after talking to Blaine for two and a half hours last night. It was the longest they had talked for in what… a week. Kurt missed Blaine so much.

He missed the way he would use silly names to call him when they were talking. He loved the way Blaine was so protective of Kurt and all that he does.

Hmmm I wonder what time it is… Kurt thought to himself.

He sat up on his bed and stretched along with a big yawn. He glanced over at his clock. It was 7:11. He had 34 minutes to get to the Lima Bean to meet Mercedes for coffee.

He happily jumped out of bed and walked over to the computer. He logged onto Skype. After a few minutes he saw who else was on.

"OH!" He squeaked. "He's on!" Kurt did a little happy dance a he requested face time with 'PavarottiRIP'.

Less than a minute later, Kurt's computer screen showed a handsome young man. He had curly black hair that was slicked back, and he had beautiful hazel eyes.

"Blaine!" Kurt said very happily.

Blaine's eyes lit up when he saw who it was. A huge grin spread across his face. _"Kurt! Hey what's up?"_

"Nothing really. But I'm really happy you're on! Can you please help me pick out my outfit? I tried laying them out last night but I got stuck."

"Sure I would love to help. We don't really have to worry about that type of stuff here as you can see!" He gestured down to his Dalton Academy Uniform; his plain navy blue blazer with red piping and his navy blue and red striped tie. The same outfit he wore every single day of the week.

"Just help! I will be right back!" Kurt scurried off screen for a minute. When he came back into view he was holding two pairs of skinny jeans. One of them was black, the other was gray. "What do you think? Black or gray?"

Blaine thought for a second, and then made up his mind, _"Go with the… gray ones."_

Kurt looked over them both again, and then nodded in agreement. "Yeah!" He stepped out of sight again. This time when he came back into view he was holding two t-shirts. One of them was black with 'RENT' written in white letters in the center of the shirt. The other was a simple V neck, but it was a deep purple, that resembled wine. "Eh, eh?"

_"Defiantly go with the purple!"_ Kurt smiled at his decision and exited the screen again.

He was gone a little longer this time. But when he came back into view he was wearing the gray skinny jeans, and the purple wine shirt, adding on a small black vest and white combat boots.

"What do you think?" Kurt said as he gave a little twirl.

Blaine laughed, _"It is perfect!"_

Kurt collapsed into the chair. "Man I haven't felt this good in weeks!" He stretched out his arms.

Blaine raised one of his triangular eyebrows, _"So you got to sleep last night, I hope?"_

Kurt smiled, "Yeah and I feel so freaking great!"

Blaine laughed, _"Well that's so freaking awesome! I'm happy to hear that baby!"_

"Yeah, well I still can't wait for you to come over in what two days?" Kurt smiled.

_"Yes two days! I can't wait! I'm most likely gunna' pack in the morning so I can get going right after classes end."_ Blaine chuckled.

"Perfect we can go out for dinner then, I'm thinking Breadstix."

_"Perfect!"_

After a couple minutes of their basic chit chat, Blaine had to say goodbye.

"_Hey sorry but if I'm gunna' make it to chemistry on time I better get going now."_

"Oh yeah I should go too. I have to meet Mercedes at the Lima Bean in…" Kurt checked his watch, "Oh no, ummm now. Gotta go or she will kill me. Bye!"

Blaine smiled, _"Goodbye sweet heart! See you soon."_

With that they both ended the call.

Kurt rushed all over the room to grab his shoes, and backpack before disappearing up the stairs.

He quickly stopped in the kitchen door way. Burt was reading the paper and Carole was eating scrambled eggs.

"Hey I'm gunna go meet Mercedes at the Lima Bean. And I have glee after school so I'll be home around…" he thought for a second, "maybe around 5:00"

Burt waved, "Bye, son. Have a good day! Love you."

"Bye sweet heart." Carole said.

"Love you too! Bye!" He ran out the door, to his car. And before he knew it, he was at the Lima Bean.

His car pulled into the first available spot in the parking lot. He quickly jumped out of his car and ran inside. He slipped into the chair across from a very annoyed looking Mercedes.

"So sorry 'Cedes! I woke up late!" He apologized.

"But it shouldn't have taken you this long to get here!" She complained.

Kurt sighed, "I was video chatting with Blaine! I know I shouldn't do that it in the morning, but he was on video chat and I needed help picking out my outfit-"

"Hold up! You asked Blaine, the guy who wears a uniform every single day, to help you, Mr. Fasionista, to pick out your outfit?"

Kurt grunted, "You have got to admit he looks pretty damn good in his uniform!"

Mercedes burst out laughing, "Kurt, he is your boyfriend!"

Kurt gave a pleased grin, "That he is!"

"Well, don't get mad at me 'cause your coffee is cold!" Mercedes said as she slid a coffee cup in front of Kurt.

Kurt gently reached out a tentative hand and slowly picked up the slightly warm cup. He then quickly knocked it back and took a big gulp. "Few that's exactly what I needed!"

They both smiled. "Hey boo, we better get going it's like…" she checked her watch, "Wow it's like 7:58! We better go!"

They both got there coffee cups and headed out to their cars.

Kurt went through the rest of the day very slowly. Every class took forever, and he was getting impatient. He couldn't wait for glee club after school today. He had a song in mind that will blow everyone away.

Finally, when the last bell rang Kurt flew out the door before anyone else could even grab their books. As soon as he packed his bag, he was off to the choir room. As he walked into the room the familiar atmosphere comforted Kurt.

As usual Rachel was arguing with Mr. Schue about… who knows what now a days. Finn was sitting in the front row with an empty chair next to him, no doubt waiting for his girlfriend to join him. Quinn, Puck, Lauren, Santana, Brittany, Mike and Tina were all sprawled across the first couple rows. Sam and Mercedes were sitting in the back talking about something. Everyone was in their own little conversation, not noticing anything going on around them.

Kurt slowly walked towards where Sam and Mercedes where in the back of the room. He slid into the seat next to Mercedes.

"So what are we talking about today?" Kurt asked calmly. But Mercedes and Sam both tensed up. He thought this was strange but he didn't bother to question it.

Mercedes smiled a very nervous smile, "Oh nothing. Just… excited about the assignment today." Sam nodded but didn't say anything.

"Oh well so am I! I can't wait to get up there and show everybody what I have been planning!" Kurt smiled a big wide grin.

But before anything else could be said, a slam echoed through the choir room. Rachel, the drama queen of the glee club had slammed her books next to her seat creating the loud noise. She slowly leaned back in her chair while Finn put his arm around her shoulder muttering something like' "They should give you more solos babe we know it."

Mr. Schue was writing something on the board and most of the talking died down. As he turned around, the rest of the conversations stopped and all eyes were on him. He cleared his throat and stepped aside to reveal 'Show Tunes' written nice and big on the board. "Show tunes… i.e. the songs that are sung in musicals. Your homework assignment this week was to find a show tune and well… prepare to sing it. Now who would like to, um start us off?"

As quick as possible Kurt's hand shot into the air. "I would Mr. Schue!"

Mr. Shuster quickly stepped aside as Kurt scurried down to the middle of the floor. "For my song today I would like to sing a song from the musical, 'Rent', I'll Cover You Reprise."

Kurt knew that it was supposed to be a sad song, but he couldn't help his love for Blaine make him happy when singing for him made Kurt happy. And Kurt was singing this for Blaine, who just happened not to be there.

He glanced at Brad and began the song. He had to play around with the key and everything, but he thought his rendition was good enough. When the time came he looked over at Mercedes who took her entrance with as much power s ever. Soon the whole glee club had joined her in the chorus aspect, while Kurt continued with his part.

As his voice slowly faded away, the very few people in the audience clapped. It wasn't much, but it was all Kurt had to make himself feel good, so he treasured it.

He slowly returned to his seat as Mr. Schue said, "Excellent Kurt. Now who wants to go next?"

Kurt didn't really pay attention through the rest of glee club. Of course there where many lovely solo's and perfectly harmonized duets, but Kurt couldn't shake his mind off of Blaine.

_I wonder how Blaine's doing at Warbler's practice_, Kurt thought. I guess I can ask him later. Without thinking about it Kurt raised his hand.

"Yes Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked.

"May I please go to the bathroom?" Kurt asked suddenly braking out of his trance.

Mr. Schue nodded and Kurt scurried out the door. As he walked down the hallway he jammed his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

3:43 it read on his screen. Hmmmm about 47 minutes until Warblers practice is done. He jammed his phone back into his pocket and ran into the bathroom.

He walked back out of the bathroom gently rubbing the last trickles of water into his skin. He was about halfway back to the choir room when he heard something behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks as a voice rang from behind him. The voice was deep and rough, unlike any voice he heard on a daily basis. But from what the voice said, scared Kurt, he was obviously not there to be friendly.

The voice said, "Sup… fag."

* * *

**Hello everyone, it's Angel! Here's the url to a vocal version of the song Kurt sang: **** watch?v=pBSDjhK_YGU**** , I hope you all can imagine Kurt singing it, just as much as I can, and see how Mercedes fits right in there, along with the chorus joining in. I love this song so please enjoy! **

**And please please please Read and Review!**

**~Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

KURT:

Kurt turned around to face the boy. He studied the boy's features.

His frame was very tall, very thick. He had greasy black hair, tan skin, and small beady brown eyes. Kurt had seen him around school, but never encountered him. Kurt thought for a second and searched for a name. Oh right, Mitch Daniels. He was the captain of the baseball team. He had two guys on either side of him. They all had smirked that said _'This is way too easy'._

But before Kurt could say anything Mitch spoke again. "Look guys. It's the little fairy princess out for a stroll. Where are your body guard's princesses?"

They started to stroll forward so Kurt did the one thing he could think of.

_Run._

As quick as he could Kurt bolted for the door. But he wasn't quick enough, the Neanderthals caught up with him before he got to the door. All of a sudden a big beefy hand clutched onto his shoulder and pulled him back. With a wave of pain surging through his body he slammed onto the floor.

Then BANG Mitch's fist made brutal contact with Kurt's face, then his ribs. Kurt's vision went fuzzy, and all he heard was a ringing sound and a fait scream down the hall. Before he could tell what was going on, he blacked out.

_"HEY!"_ Finn screamed from the doorway of the choir room. "Get away from him!" he charged, even though he was all the way down the hall. Puck and Sam were right behind him.

"Oh crap" Mitch muttered. He and his guys turned around and tried to run, but Finn was too angry to let them get away that easily and he plowed into Mitch's back with a perfect tackle. Coach Beiste would have been very proud. Mitch's guys tried to run but Puck and Sam grabbed them by the collars.

Finn placed a beefy foot on Mitch's back, his face flared with pure rage.

"Do _not _touch my brother!" he said through clenched teeth. "Touch him again and you won't be let off this easy." He nodded at Puck and Sam; they threw Mitch's guys to the ground and stepped back. Finn took his foot off of Mitch's back and watched them all squirm away like little worms.

Once they were gone they all turned to the unconscious boy on the floor. Finn knelt next to him and told Sam, "Go get Mr. Schue." He lifted Kurt's head slightly, but placed it back down. "Damnit, damnit, damnit! How did I let this happen? Is it just me or does he look really pale?" He turned to Puck.

Puck shook his head. "Nah he always looks pale. Just calm down he'll be alright!"

Finn sighed as Mr. Schue came up beside him. "Oh; well it's not so bad." He gestured for Sam and Finn to pick Kurt up. "Bring him to the nurse. She will take care of him. Finn I'll call your mom and step-dad.

They all tentatively brought him up to the nurse's office. When she saw Kurt she gasped, "Oh my! What on earth happened?" They laid him on the bed as Finn told her what happened.

She brought over a couple ice packs, "Put them over the bruises. He'll be alright, just a little beat up. Oh, excuse me for the bad pun. Give him, ten minutes to a half hour and he'll wake up."

Finn looked at her, "Why did he pass out? Did they hit him in the head or something?"

She pursed her lips, "Oh, I don't think so. I think it was just he was scared and just passed out under the sheer terror. Like I said, he will be alright." She gave him a tentative but assuring smile.

Finn nodded. "Thanks"

BLAINE:

The Warblers were in the middle of practice when someone's phone went off…twice.

"Whose phone was that?!" Wes said his gavel at the ready to brain someone. Everyone started searching in their pockets or going to their backpacks; he did the same and went to his backpack in the corner. As he brought out his phone he saw that it was his that had gone off.

Blaine turned towards everyone and said, "So sorry. It was mine."

Wes shot him a murderous look. "Now if we can get back to-"

"It will just take a sec Wes. Don't get your panties in a twist." That earned him another murderous look. But Wes just sighed and went back to the head table.

"Fine, take 5 everyone." He said through his clenched teeth.

As Blaine turned back around he slowly smiled to himself. He flipped open his phone to find that Mercedes had texted him, twice.

The first one read:

SOS! KURT HURT! ~Mercedes

Wait... _What?_ Kurt was hurt? How? Why? Blaine's mind went a billion miles an hour as he read Mercedes' second text.

Call me ASAP ~Mercedes

He fumbled with his phone as he tried and called Mercedes.

_"Hey hon I know you-"_ Mercedes started but was quickly interrupted by a very nervous sounding Blaine.

"What happened?" He might have been talking in a whisper but he made it clear that if he could, he would be yelling. He was trying hard not to hyperventilate.

_"Ok hon breath! In, out!" _

He did as she said and once he was calm enough has said, "OK. Now spill; what happened and is Kurt ok? Oh and hurry up Wes is giving me a death glare." It wasn't a lie. Wes was giving him yet another murderous look from across the room.

_"Well ok. Umm…after glee club-Kurt sang the most amazing song by the way-he was heading out to the bathroom and a couple baseball duds were in the hallway. They kind of... beat him up. But don't worry, Finn took care of it. Right now Kurt is still unconscious in the nurse's office. But she said he should be waking up soon. So I just wanted you to know."_

Blaine let out a sigh of relief. Kurt was ok, he was passed out and no doubt going to be in pain, but ok. "Thanks Mercedes, tell him to call me when he wakes up."

_"Coarse."_

"Thanks. Now I have to go or a certain Asian boy is going to brain me with a certain gavel of his."

Mercedes laughed, _"Sure. Bye!"_

"Bye."

Blaine walked back to where the rest of the Warblers were waiting for him, "Sorry guys," he said, and then sank back into the couch he was sharing with Nick and Jeff. Jeff shot him a concerned look, his boyfriend doing the same.

Blaine just shook his head at them, he'd explain later.

After Warblers practice ended, Blaine made his way up to his dorm room with Jeff and Nick, who started asking him questions about the call he made. But when they reached the dorm room, he heard something coming from his pocket. Was that…Teenage Dream playing? Omigosh it's Kurt! He threw his backpack onto his bed, completely ignoring the concerned couple, and pulled out his phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt:

Kurt jumped awake, his last memory of a giant meaty first flying towards his face. The soft whooshing of his living room ceiling fan gave him a sense of comfort, sort of.

He gently removed the ice pack from his forehead and sat up. He looked into the kitchen to find a cluster of people gathered around the kitchen table.

Kurt gave a gentle cough, with only a little irritation in his rib cage. Everyone turned around and faced him, and then Mercedes jumped out of her chair and ran to his couch-side.

"Oh Boo! How are you feeling?" She knelt next to him, and gently gripped the couch's arm.

Burt, Carole and Finn all filled in after her. "Fine, I guess, just a little sore." He shrugged.

"Oh that's good," Carole smiled, "the nurse told Finn you should have waken up two hours ago!"

Kurt was growing numb than pain "Really?" he asked a little surprised, and then he looked at his Dad.

Burt nodded, "Yeah, it was kind of scary just waiting for you to wake up." Burt stuffed his hands in his pockets, an obvious sign he was uncomfortable.

"Oh I know Dad." Kurt agreed. He remembered what it was like to just wait for his Dad to wake from his coma last year. It was very scary.

"I, ummm, am going to go call the school; now that I know you're awake I have to take care of some things." Burt walked back into the kitchen. Carole gave an overly happy smile and followed him.

Finn flopped onto the chair with a huff. "Man… This is all my fault! You were all alone in the hallway, you shouldn't have been alone. Dude I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

"Finn!" Kurt said, "This is not your fault. Don't be sorry! I should be down on my hands and knees thanking you for stopping them when you did!"

Finn shook his head, "Yeah, but I still feel like crap about it!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at his step brother. He knew it would take forever to convince Finn he was a hero, Finn and that thick skull of his.

"Oh!" Mercedes jumped up, "You have got to call Blaine!"

"Shoot," Kurt mumbled as he remembered his (very over protective, but very handsome) boyfriend.

"Yeah, I called him when the guys took you to the nurse's office." She fiddled with her hands with guilt. "I hope you don't mind."

Kurt shook his head, "No as long as he doesn't do anything rash." Kurt laughed at the almost impossible statement.

"Wait!" Finn sat up on the chair, "You called Blaine? I called Blaine. Only I kind of had to use Kurt's phone."

"What? Why not just use your own phone?" Kurt asked suddenly in alarm, Finn had a tendency to exaggerate, a lot.

"Well I kind of left in glee club. And I never thought of going back for it."

"So you used _my_ phone, to call _my_ boyfriend, to tell him about_ my_ accident?" Kurt was officially annoyed with Finn now.

"Look dude he had a right to know!" Finn said in self-defense.

"Yes but when you call him with my phone he will think it's me calling!" he said

"Well it was a little weird the first time I called when he answered, '_Kurt_! Baby you ok?'" Finn said in his Blaine impression.

Kurt bit his bottom lip. "Well someone give me my phone before I get angry!"

Finn quickly got Kurt's phone out of his pocket and tossed it to him. Kurt quickly dialed Blaine's number and waited.

Blaine:

Blaine heard Teenage Dream ringing from the pocket of his Dalton Academy Blazer. Making sure to keep one hand firmly on his steering wheel he reached into his pocket and answered Finn's call as he turned a corner in his car.

"Listen Finn, I don't need another update on how his condition hasn't changed! I told you after the third call to wait until he wakes up!" He quickly said.

Blaine heard giggling from the other end of the phone. He recognized that laugh…

_"Really he called three times?"_ Kurt's sweet voice rang into Blaine's ear like a choir of angels.

"Omigosh!" Blaine cried.

_"Yes?"_ Kurt laughed.

"Baby this is no time for joking! Are you ok? Are you in pain? How are you? How long have you been awake? I need details honey!" Blaine shot questions like a shotgun at Kurt.

_"I'm fine, just a little torn around my ribs. I woke up maybe two minutes ago_." Kurt sighed.

"That's great babe." Blaine honked the car horn at the car in front of him frustratingly. He was so close.

"_Blaine, what was that?"_ Kurt asked.

"What was what?"

_"That honking in the background!"_ Kurt said.

"Ummm, nothing" He said, knowing that if Kurt was there he would know he was lying.

_"Blaine? Are you in a car?" _

"…maybe…" he said innocently.

_"And if you were in a car where would you be going?" _

"Oh baby I think you know." Blaine said, turning the car again.

_"No Blaine. Turn that car around. I do not need you to come and visit me. You still have one more days of school left before that weekend!"_

Blaine smiled as he turned into Kurt's driveway and hung up the phone. He darted from the car to Kurt's front door. But he was steps away when the door swung open revealing…

_"Kurt!"_ Blaine said as he hugged his boyfriend. He missed him so much he could hardly control himself. But when Kurt flinched in pain at the hug Blaine automatically stepped back.

"Oh sorry!" he said guiltily.

Kurt laughed. "It's all right just, be gentle." Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist as Blaine wrapped his arms around his neck and they embraced each other with a light hug. Blaine gently kissed the light purple bruise on Kurt's cheek.

_"Eh hem!"_ They tore away from their hug and looked to find Mercedes standing next to them. "Oh fine! I'll leave you two alone to get your snuggle on. See you soon Kurt. Bye Blaine" she kissed Kurt and Blaine each on the cheek before heading out the door.

Kurt looked at Blaine, "You should go back before it gets dark. You still have another day of classes left."

Blaine smiled, "Which is why I told the headmaster that I had a family emergency and I got tomorrow off!"

"Good." They both turned around to find Burt in the kitchen doorway with the phone in his hand. "So is Kurt. You can keep him company while I am at work. As long as no…funny business goes on while I'm not here." he said giving Blaine an evil stare.

Blaine quickly stepped away from his boyfriend and muttered, "Nothing funny, sir."

"Yay!" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine once more. "This is amazing!"

They got Blaine's bag out of his car and headed up to Kurt's room. Blaine dropped his bag on Kurt's bed and say down. "So, baby what do you want to do?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe we could just watch a movie."

Blaine smiled as he reached into his bag. "Well that's good because I just happen to have," he pulled out a box collection of 8 DVD's, "my Harry Potter collection."

Kurt laughed. Blaine then said, "Oh and…" he stuck his hand in his bag again and pulled out, "Redvines!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Then he grabbed the bag of Redvines and sprinted out of the room. "Kurt!" Blaine yelled before running after him.

When Blaine caught up with him he was sitting in the middle of the couch in the living room, the bag in his lap and he was knawing on a Redvine.

Blaine popped in the first movie then sat next to Kurt on the couch. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest as Blaine circled his arms around him.

"This is nice," Kurt whispered, "really nice."


End file.
